The Islingr: book 1
by Makar the Wind Sage
Summary: This series of books will have characters from franchises such as "legend of zelda" and "doctor who" and even "star wars". In this series anything can happen and anyone could appear.
1. The Link and The Princess

Link had just become a man. He was hesitant to put on his family's ritual clothes which looked ridiculous with it looking like a dress, though the proper name was tunic. The tunic had a cool green color, but he had to wear it. Every time someone wore it something bad happened. But something this bad hadn't happened since his great great great great (ah forget it) grandfather became the new wind waker and founded new hyrule on a new continent. He had heard the story soooooo many times he had memorized it. Anyway back to what happened. Something bad happened as soon as he got them fit right. He heard screams and yelling and ran outside and there was his best friend Zelda in the jaws of a giant hound which at sight of him ran to the lost woods. Now I know what you're thinking grab some people and weapons and go get her but these are no ordinary woods. They say most who enter come out deranged or not at all and more likely the latter. I've been in the woods as only few can and come back but even I can easily get lost so they don't have that name for nothing. And his least favorite part was he was allowed to date when he became of age and was going to ask her but that's how it worked for his bloodline and namesake. And as soon as that happened he ran to his old master Linebeck (or teacher for some of you) for his sword and shield. But as he ran up Linebeck immediately said "no no no." Link opened his mouth and was pounded by exclamatory words before he could say anything "no you can't run off and try to rescue her without training even with your luck and few skills!" Link replied "why not!? I can't just sit and wait and if you won't help I'll get my bow and go anyway so give it to me." Linebeck sighed and said "fine but we have to go through the basics." Link moaned and said impatiently "fine but make it quick". So within a half-hour link ran into the forest prepared with his bow with arrows and brought a shield with the sword. But when he entered he was shocked at what he saw. The forest led him to her but along the way he heard Zelda's harp and a ocarina playing music and when he arrived there wasn't one but two girls there. He unsheathed the sword as he entered the grove and then Zelda said jokingly "what took you so long?" As she giggled and he just stared confused and the other girl broke the silence as she said "hi, I'm Saria." He thought for a second and said first to Zelda "what happened I was so worried." But before she replied Saria said in alarm "how did you get those clothes?!" And he saw that she was wearing the same thing so he remembered and said" you're a kokiri aren't you?" She looked at him in alarm and replied "yes" as she calmed down she said "so I see I have found the incarnations of the hero and the princess." They looked at each other and then at her in shock and confusion.


	2. The Doctor and The Melody

The doctor in his bowtie and Stetson just met up with his wife River Song for one final adventure with the 11th. They were going to the singing towers in darillium. But the tardis his blue box time machine wasn't going all along with this and stopped and shut down a few things and changed the hallways and rooms. The doctor started hitting buttons and levers and yelled "come on it's just a pick-nic honey" as it rang the cloister bell and river said" I thought I was your wife sweetie." Teasingly and the doctor replied "yes but so is the tardis as he turned to her and said what's with the bell were not in any danger." As the tardis rolled and rumbled and shook back and forth crazily he couldn't control her as she landed them at some new place not known to three of them. But they got out and explored the immediate area anyway. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area which detected life unknown to any database and he realized they were in a new dimension. One of magic and goddesses and mystical powers and even shadow where the lands fate rested in the one fight of good and evil here but it seemed the battle had yet to begin. River turned and saw a young man in a set of chainmail and garment and a girl wearing a unique tunic with another girl wearing a royal dress. The three stared at them and spoke in a not understandable language and the doctor and river looked at them then at each other than stared at the three children.


	3. The Deducctionist and The War Doctor

Sherlock had just figured out the case their client Mr. Jefferson had consulted Sherlock about and as I entered Holmes said "don't make yourself comfortable were going to Westchester street where we solved that bank robbery and I'll explain a everything on the way." I replied "I see then let me grab my pipe." As we walked out the door we instead of standing on baker street we were in a grove and there was our old friend himself "The Doctor" with his blue box time machine and someone I didn't recognize. Sherlock walked over to him shook hands and said to him "hello again doctor, I assume this was you're doing?" The doctor then said as he jumped excitedly while fixing his bowtie "he hey good to see you again but this was not of my doing so I'm trying to figure out who's it is and why." Sherlock then said "well I see I finally get to meet the wife of yours who is?" She said "Professor River Song" as they shook hands he said "pleasure. Now what is the plan?" The doctor replied "translate the native language through the tardis." So we all ran into the box.


	4. The Flame Alchemist and The Hawk's Eye

Furhrer King Roy...he liked the sound of that mustang did. Riza didn't keep her job in the military of führer's assistant. It would be weird to serve as an assistant to her own husband. "She stayed at home while he got all the fun." She thought and laughed at it. Old memories of times together in war, good and bad, against the ishvalans and the homunculi. even though it was boring sometimes every now and then she got to go and handle a few things. They didn't have any children for her to take care of but Edward and winry of all people had a son that looked just liked Edward. She thought off these things when she got a call to come to laboratory 2 to see something and to bring a gun. When she got there, there was some sort of portal and when the scientists informed her Roy was through there she jumped through. The other side was strange. It was a forest with some of the tallest trees she had seen and she instantly knew she wasn't in amestris. Roy was there and she ran to him and they hugged but they didn't know anything about where they were.


	5. The King of Legend & The Wizard of Myth

Merlin was excited as he was about to see his old friend and king Arthur of Camelot. Today was the day the great dragon kilgharrah had prophesied about centuries earlier, the day Arthur would once again rise and walk again to reunite the land of Albion. But though he was returning from his all to early death to once again join the living, danger was near and he was wary about it. He waited at Avalon where he had pushed off the boat that had been Arthur's coffin and where he had thrown Excalibur. He then saw Arthur with Excalibur in hand but he wasn't seeing clearly, his vision was moving like a clock hand and was segmented then it was just a blur .Soon he was side by side with Arthur in a forest and there was a police phone box. But he was too busy greeting Arthur to notice the children in strange attire.


	6. The King of Gondor and The Grey Wizard

Gandalf was with Aragorn and were hunting the creature Gollum but suddenly as they ran through the woods of fangorn, they were in a different forest, one unrecognizable by either of them. They looked around and found a trail which led them to a grove which contained children in tunics and one in a dress ,a blue box, and a man similar to Gandalf and a man with a crown and gilded sword. The last of which was expertly crafted and had an inscription on the side. And suddenly out of the box came a group of four, three of them men and one a woman, and they were wearing the strangest attire he had seen. And at the other side of the clearing a man and a woman walked out of the trees. The man had gloves with strange inscriptions on them and the girl had a device of metal that seemed similar to a crossbow. The groups just stared at each other in curiosity and awe.


	7. The Golden Power

Saria talked to link and Zelda about how they were chosen by the goddesses and had been given a power. Zelda had wisdom and Link had courage, they could see it on their left hand a golden triangle which one piece lit up. She then said that there was a third piece of the power which was called the triforce. The third piece which was power was held by a man of great evil. And it was for Link to find the legendary blade "the master sword" and Zelda with her ability to use magic to stop the evil one before the land was covered in darkness. Saria then said "I wish I could stay but it seems my part in this story has come to an end" she then vanished and the two of them saw they were surrounded by strangely clothed and armed people.


	8. The Group of Heros United

The doctor was running around the tardis console hitting switches and levers and checking a screen which hung from a ring around a glass tower in the middle. As Watson stood in awe, Sherlock looked around and said "this is a interesting machine you have here" the doctor replied "yes and sadly the last of its kind." As he stopped and looked down sadly and immediately got back to checking the screen and doing something as he said "we have more important things to worry about now" Sherlock said "which is we are stuck here but you were able to translate the language." The doctor said "exactly but you missed one thing." Watson asked what had been missed while still in awe of the tardis and Sherlock though the latter of which he was used to now. "Three more space time interruptions have happened since we got here but they speak English." The doctor said. So they walked out and saw the three new groups of two which had joined them. The doctor saw 4 friends of his, Arthur and Emrys, by, Gandalf and Aragorn (whom he helped in some of their many predicaments from advisory to defeating the enemy and all thanks to Bilbo)(where else would Bilbo get his poems). Who he then greeted and started trying to figure out what had happened for them to all be there. But they couldn't so they turned their attention the children and the two in military uniform. Through lengthy discussions they learned each other's story, names, and time period of origin. They decided they would need each other's help to get back and for the natives to complete their task.


	9. The Journey Begins

The group decided that to leave they might have to help Link and Zelda. So they set off to find the mystical blade and defeat this "evil one". They travelled for many days and while they camped they talked, sparred, and taught. Zelda and the two wizards talked about the various ways of magic and spells including how it's used, or cast, Link and the two kings sparred while the two couples talked. After a week of just straight travelling, they were faced against their first creature, a dragon, black with blood crimson tint and massive in size with spikes along its back and its claws were sharp as swords and the fire from it was incendiary. All except Merlin readied for a fight. Merlin just walked and started yelling in dragon. And the creature landed and kneeled. It then said "what is thy command Emrys?" Merlin then replied "tell me what you know of the blade of evils bane." "It is within these woods hidden and waiting for the chosen hero, the hero of time.


	10. The Attack

The group continued looking for this blade as foe after foe attacked from stalfos to these strange creatures known to others as bulblax. They drew near the temple of time where the master sword resided. When a group of iron knuckles and moblins with wolfos appeared. Blades were drawn and spells were cast. Their first real challenge had come. Link and Arthur charged into the moblins and took down a few whose bodies disappeared into smoke. Zelda used din's fire to propel fire at the iron knuckles and Emrys used his staff to shoot blasts of lightning, together these were very efficient. Holmes and Watson pulled out their revolvers but mustang put his hand in front of them and said "no. I've got this." He snapped and a blast of flame shot forth and covered the enemy. The battle was going well but as quickly as it started it turned for the worst. Aragorn who charged the wolfos disappeared, Emrys fainted, Zelda used farore's wind to get her, Merlin, and Link away. Link was back to back with Arthur who was then surrounded and captured. Mustang's blindness returned and Hawkeye ran out of ammo. And what could a sonic screwdriver do? Sherlock and Watson were surrounded and captured. Sherlock, Watson, the Doctor, river, Arthur and the mustangs were captured by the half of the enemy group left. Aragorn was gone. Emrys was unconscious with Link and Zelda. The battle was over and they had lost and were separated.


	11. Link's Quest : the sword lost in time

Link sat next to Zelda and stared at Emrys. Link and Zelda were shocked when Emrys turned from an old man to a kid about 25 and went from a red robe to a blue shirt with a red scarf and brown coat. Link stared even more as he went back to thinking. "I'm helpless, I can't even save anyone, I'm supposed to beat Ganon but I can't even save myself much less the world or Zelda." He realized what she meant to him and he almost cried thinking about what could happen to her. He stood and said "I'll look around for help and make sure were not in danger." Zelda just looked at him worryingly. He started to walk when he saw a structure. He looked at it thinking "Why didn't they see that earlier?" He looked at it intently and noticed the triangle mark that was on his hand was glowing and there was a crest that looked exactly like it. As he walked towards the structure the mark glowed like it did on his hand and it changed from a wall to an open doorway. He walked in and there were strange glyphs around the room almost telling a story. The glyphs were of wind and eyes and four swords. On the middle of the room was a small rise in the floor from stairs which led to a platform that led to a pedestal which had an eye looking down upon a triangle similar to the one on his hand but surrounding the rise were pillars with symbols for each of the four base elements surrounding it in a square like fashion. In the pedestal was a sword of remarkable smith work. The blade was like polished silver and was long but not too wide similar to normal swords but it was different as the blade got closer to the hilt it protruded from the style and then thinned a little bit more than the rest of it. The hilt was pure gold and had teeth like spots pointing towards the protruding part of the blade but then the handhold was in a spiral fashion and at the bottom was an emerald to end off the hilt. This sword was magnificent. There was an inscription of the one thing je understood in that room, words. It read "whosoever pulls this blade is a hero of the goddesses and wields the triforce of courage, it is the blade lost in time 'the four sword'. Pull the blade and you will split into four and will have the power of four but each will have their own mind and thoughts. This blade also holds the evil wind sorcerer 'vaati' imprisoned so he will be released when the blade is wielded." Link thought "so if I pull this sword out of the pedestal ill have the power of four of me but ill release an evil." "I need this blade to continue my quest to be the hero I am then it's a chance ill take." He walked up the stairs to the blade and with both hands grasped it and pulled it as his hand fit perfectly as if it was made for him, a child. He took it out of the pedestal and raised it skyward. Then he split into three more of himself. They were identical even the blade except for color of tunic and gem in the blade. One was red with a ruby in his hilt while another was blue with a sapphire in his and last but not least was purple who had an amethyst in the hilt. He felt his strength fall at an alarming rate and could feel a small tornado form as he blacked out.


	12. Zelda's Power

Zelda almost went looking for link when she could faintly see a building. A ruined temple it looked like. She walked a bit towards it as her left hand began to burn and she could see a golden triangle with the top and right faint but the left piece was bright as a flame. She wanted to explore but she couldn't leave Emrys behind alone and unconscious but that nagging sense to walk towards was too strong. She walked towards it and the symbol above the door was the same triangle on her hand with the same piece glowing. The door turned with a loud rumbling sound and she entered. It was like a church and at the end were stain glass windows and it was her. Link was there too wielding a brilliant blue and silver blade but it looked like they used a blue vertical rectangle piece almost like the one The Doctor had. She saw other pictures. One had a zora in it, another had Saria in it which was the most confusing even though one picture was of a goron  
and another of "the sage of light" rauru of the tales of old. Then she fell as memories and wisdom of ancestors who wielded the same golden power came to her. She became a very good sorcerer and knew of many tales and thoughts and ideas that were not her own nor had she heard them before. Except for one. "The bow of light" the only thing wielded with the blade of evils bane could it stop ganondorf. By itself it was strong but with the blade it was unstoppable wielding unimaginable power. She left with this new found knowledge to tend to Emrys.


	13. The Genius That Is Sherlock

Sherlock woke up with an aching head in a chamber with a bed a bathroom and a radio on a brick. The chamber was made of reinforced glass and Watson was on the other side. There was a blank wall with something electric on it with what looked to be a timer above it though it was at 0. He then heard a voice say electronically in a menacing or intimidating female voice "welcome to the aperture science cooperative tests with portals, wow I really need to stop sounding so programed but I guess that's good enough for now. We will begin in 3…2… appeared to be a gateway or as the voice put it a "portal". He walked out just as Watson woke moaning like after a long night of drinking. Watson moaned "Sherlock, where are we?" "somewhere full of knowledge". Sherlock replied. Watson stood and they were on their way. The first room was "a simple button based test". The voice had said. It then said "well that was simple, maybe too easy for you but I have to tell you it only gets harder from here". The two walked to the next chamber where there was two stands, they were similar in all but color as one was orange and the other blue. It was gun like and was simple for them to work out how to use them. And so the tests began.


	14. The Five Who Escaped

The doctor as they walked started talking to Gandalf about escape. He two came up with a plan. They would stop and the doctor would call the tardis to surround them and Gandalf would before that blind and incapacitate their captors. It worked but they couldn't find Holmes and Watson, and Arthur or the others for that matter. Mustang soon recovered from his temporary blindness. They couldn't decide what to do so they stayed in the tardis for a while even explored a little until they got a message from link on the doctor's psychic paper from Sherlock saying "I seem to be having difficulties. If possible come at once, if not possible come anyway. It's rather dangerous". They decided to find him and help.


	15. The Sorcerer and The Princess

Emrys and Zelda had nothing to do with no sense of where or why only when. They decided to travel and also practice the art of sorcery and magic. Emrys was a match for Zelda but with her new found wisdom she held her own. They practiced when they camped but during the day they traveled and ran into strange people and creatures. One day they ran into a young man with a large yellow mouse on his hat and another day they ran into a man wearing a sleeveless tunic and iron Viking helm muttering words like "fus" and "wuld". They ran into many a strange traveler till they saw it. Something loathed to everyone in hyrule. Death Mountain. Worst of all was the black clouds swirling around it and the menacing foreboding castle which stood at the top. They realized it was Gannon's and that's where they needed to go.


End file.
